


Meet the What?

by billtheradish



Series: The Despicable-Incredible We [3]
Category: Despicable Me (2010), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F, Mad Science, mentions of cloning endangered animals for furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billtheradish/pseuds/billtheradish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to happen sometime. Violet comes over to meet the rest of Margo's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet the What?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/gifts).



Dinner was going to be fine. It was going to be _great_. It was going to be fantastic, because her family had _no idea_ what was happening at dinner.

Margo blew a wisp of hair out of her face and stepped out of a minion's way. _Most_ people, she was fairly sure, only had to worry about people being rude or unwelcoming. Margo had to make sure they were surprised so they didn't have a chance to _arm themselves_.

More than usual, anyway.

But it would be fine. Edith had a new target drone design to test out on the firing range, which in all honesty meant Edith _and_ Dad would be plenty distracted. And all Agnes had needed was a few minutes with no obvious supervision. She was at the 'staring at petri dishes and sighing dreamily' stage of her latest experiment, so it wasn't like a little lab time would throw off their schedule. It wasn't like she was doing anything messy or potentially explosive.

For now.

The gong rang, and Margo took a deep breath. She could do this. They were totally doing this, and it was going to be--

"What? What is this?" 

Gru sounded affronted, and that was _definitely_ Violet's laugh answering him. "Uh. Can I come in?"

Margo rolled her eyes with a groan and jumped over a minion on her dash from the kitchen to the door. "DAD!"

She got to the main entrance just in time to see Violet flicker into view a few feet inside, in full on, devastatingly skin-tight costume. Behind her Gru was poking at the empty doorstep suspiciously. "What is going on? Who is there?"

"Dad,"she grit out, "I thought you were helping Edith."

Gru turned and narrowed his eyes when Violet waved cheekily before grabbing Margo's hand. "In _vi_ sigirl..."

"My girlfriend," Margo nodded, beaming when Gru moaned and shoved the door closed again. "And you're going to be _nice_. No poison or acid or explosions or rays or _anything_ , got it?"

"Right, right," he mumbled, rolling his eyes and waving vaguely toward the ceiling as he started walking away. "Of _course_. I'll just be on my best behavior while you invite superheroes over. Why not. Pah!"

Margo smiled after him before turning her attention back to Violet. "So. That was Dad."

"Went better than _my_ dad at least," Violet mused, looking around speculatively. "Uh. Wasn't this place rubble last month?"

"Yeeeah? You were here for that."

Violet nodded, her eyes wide behind her mask. "Yeah, just. Where'd the rhino come from?" she asked, jerking a thumb at Gru's favorite chair.

Oh right. Most people didn't have endangered animals taxidermied into furniture. "Don't worry," Margo reassured, "we make our own."

The horrified look Violet gave her suggested that wasn't as reassuring as she'd thought.

"Technically, we only make the one," Agnes added, appearing at Violet's elbow. Violet flinched away, her whole body bending in the effort, but Margo was sure she'd get used to it in time. "Dad likes the horns on that one, so we just keep making him when we need to replace the chair."

"Isn't that...kind of...uh."

Agnes patted Violet on the shoulder as she moved past them to the dining room. "It's never really alive past the cellular level."

Violet stared after Agnes, unblinking. "Margo. What, exactly, are we having for dinner?"

"Chicken," Margo said forcefully, guiding Violet toward the table. "That I bought from the grocery store and everything."

"Not that getting something from the grocery store means it's normal," Edith added from her seat, where she was pretending to clean under her nails with her belt knife.

And of course she hadn't bothered wearing anything with sleeves. Margo rolled her eyes. "Edith, Invisigirl grew up with _Mister Incredible_ for a dad. I don't think your biceps are going to intimidate her."

"I'm willing to be intimidated," Violet added agreeably. "Especially if it means we can skip the rest of the posturing and eat."

Edith frowned at them for a moment before shrugging and putting her knife away. "I guess she's alright."

Gru wandered in then, nose pressed against a book and muttering to himself as he sat at one end of the table. He reached a hand blindly in Edith's direction, making a grabby gesture, and Margo knew her sisters were rolling their eyes with her.

"Sit here," Margo sighed, pushing Violet toward the seat that would be next to her and _away_ from Gru. Gru-proximity was something Margo felt was best worked toward, not thrust upon one. She took the plate from the first minion winding its way through the room and handed it across to Edith, who pushed it over next to Gru.

His hand went for the plate and he immediately dropped the book, staring in horror at his hand. " _What_."

"Simple syrup," Margo said placidly, moving the platters of actual food from the minions' heads to the table. "To remind you to at least _pretend_ to interact with the rest of us like a real adult."

He grumbled and slouched in his seat, but accepted a washcloth from a minion and cleaned his hand off.

Beside her, Violet had her head ducked forward and was snickering into her hand. And yeah, this was a disaster.

Worth it, but a disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* So. Uh. I have more planned, now that I've gotten hooked on this idea. So please do come back after the reveal, if you've liked the relationship I've set up so far. I'll be putting these stories into a series once my identity is out of the bag and if you want to keep up with just this story, then subscribing to the series will be your best bet.


End file.
